


Ugh

by JustATsunderePotato



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, There’s gonna be some fluff later, Two Shot, joyri - Freeform, kpop, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATsunderePotato/pseuds/JustATsunderePotato
Summary: Yeri was happy she finally got her own room after having to share one for a million years. But without Joy around, it felt....different.





	Ugh

Yeri grunted as she dropped the last of her boxes onto the carpeted floor of her new room.

 _Her_  room.

She couldn’t help but smile to herself. It had a nice ring to it.

After sharing rooms with the other members and living in the same dorm for years, the company finally felt it was time to upgrade Red Velvet’s living situation. The announcement, like everything else, came out of the blue. They were going home after a schedule when their manager suddenly told them to pack their things.

_"Are we filming a new reality show?!" squealed Joy as she clapped her hands excitedly. "Can we please, please, please go back to San Francisco??? The bread bowls there are to die for."_

_"I second this motion," Yeri added as she raised her hand in support of Joy's suggestion. "Also there's a Snoopy museum over there that I wanna go to. I want ALL the shirts they have."_

_Irene stood quiet for a few seconds before nodding in agreement."If we are traveling overseas, I say we go to Wendy's house too."_

_Wendy choked on water she was drinking from her bottle. “E-excuse me???”_

_"Yeah!" Joy cheered while punching her arm into the air, almost punching a hole in the roof in the process. "Let’s go and look through all her embarrassing baby pictures!”_

_A mischievous smile made its way onto Yeri’s face as she looked at the girl in question who looked absolutely mortified at Joy’s idea. ”And read her high school diary. I’m sure there’s some juicy stuff in there.”_

_“I-I don’t have a diary!”_

_“Oh please. If you’re not going to lie, at least make it convincing,” the younger girl scoffed._

_The eldest of the group gave the maknae a kick with her foot earning a yelp of pain. “Hey!”_

_“There will be none of that,” Irene said firmly as she glared at Yeri with an icy expression that would make any grown man tremble and look away in fear. But Yeri, being one of the resident troublemakers, was used to seeing that face and just rolled her eyes. “We are going to her house and are going to have a nice visit. That’s final.”_

_"Why do you want to go to my house so badly?"_

_"Because it’s your house,” the leader answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Wendy just stared at Irene, confusion written all over her face."That doesn’t answer my question—“_

_"You're not filming another reality show," the manager interrupted the conversation as he continued driving on the road._

_Joy did that dramatic gasp she did whenever she saw a cute dog on the street, except there was no cute dog around. She was just someone that loved being extra."Are we going to collaborate with someone!?”_

_Yeri squeaked loudly and clasped her hands together as if reciting a prayer. "Please let it be Ari. Please let it be Ari. PLEASE LET IT BE ARI,” repeated Yeri as she looked up towards the sky, praying to whatever deity that was out there to help make her lifelong dream come true_ _. “I would do anything just to meet her.”_

_The manager shook his head no."You're all moving to another dorm."_

_"WHAT!!!!" the girls yelled in unison, with the exception of Seulgi who somehow managed to stay asleep during the car ride despite all the noise._

The company didn’t really tell the girls much about the new place other than it was bigger than their current dorm. When Yeri stepped out of the van and ran into their new home, she was pleasantly surprised to learn that she would have her own room. No more sharing required. 

She couldn’t help but squeal with excitement like a kid in a toy store as she ran into the dorm to claim her room (but not the biggest one....everyone knew the biggest room automatically belonged to the leader.)

It wasn’t that Yeri actively disliked having a roommate. After all, she had done it for so long that it was something she got used to. The maknae had dealt with many nights of Seulgi’s snores that were louder than a diesel truck obnoxiously honking its horn while driving down the highway. Whoever the bear ended up dating in the future would definitely need to invest in a good pair of ear plugs or else they would never be able to get any sleep.

And how could she forget Wendy sleeptalking about questionable things that were weird and so erotic it would make anyone who heard them blush. Except Yeri. She was mostly annoyed. The Canadian claimed not to have any erotic novels, but maybe she listened to narrations of them before going to sleep because she described some very detailed fantasies. It was annoying constantly hearing Wendy scream “yes” along with the names of other female idols every night. Sometimes she even mentioned members of their own group which took Yeri by surprise but she kept her mouth shut. That was perfect information to keep in case she needed to ask Wendy for a “favor” in the future.

If she could get through all that without losing her sanity (completely at least), Yeri could get through anything.

Then there was Joy. The girl with the smoldering eyes, honey-like voice, and nice figure may have been known for always pulling off the sexy concept, but when they were in the safety and comfort of their own home, she acted like an overly affectionate puppy. Joy hugged Yeri throughout the whole night. Not that she minded. Joy was really good at cuddling. Like _really_ good. Yeri wasn’t some kind of cuddling expert and didn’t really do it with anyone else because it would have felt weird to do it with someone that wasn’t Joy, but if there was one thing she could say with one hundred percent certainty, it was that Joy was warm and smelled nice. The older girl was like her very own personal squishy, nice-smelling heater. Plus feeling the taller girl’s boobs against her back felt really nice. Not that Yeri would ever say that out loud because that would have made her sound like some kind of pervert, even if it was the truth.

Out of all the roommates Yeri had, Joy was her favorite. Yeri never told her that though. Joy’s ego didn’t need to become more inflated than it already was.

But still, there was something special about having a space to call your own that felt so....nice.

Yeri loved the other members to pieces but sometimes they drove her crazy and she needed a break from them. It felt good just be alone and not have to worry about anyone else. 

With a room of her own, she could do exactly that. She could decorate it however she wanted without having to worry about dividing the space evenly and just being considerate of her roommate in general. If Yeri wanted to have a Netflix binge session in her room for ten hours straight, sleep with all the lights in her room on, jump on her bed like those monkeys in that one story did and broke their head despite being told multiple times not to, or read until the sun rose, she could do so. The possibilities were endless. Hell she could even install a cotton candy machine in her room and make herself some whenever she wanted (but she wasn't going to do that because Irene would have a cow and complain that she'd bring in ants and say other mom-like things.)

But while the news of Yeri getting her own room was amazing, there was a downside.

She had to pack.

The shopaholic had accumulated so much stuff throughout the years that it took _forever_ to pack them all into boxes. Clothes, souvenirs from all her trips around the world, all her video games, etc. She had it all. 

She just didn’t realize just exactly _how_ much she had. And there was no way Yeri was going to let Irene haphazardly get rid of her things by throwing random items away in the trash. No. She would rather sit in a pen full of a bunch of rowdy, stinky dogs that jumped and slobbered all over her for an hour than suffer through that.

If only magic really existed like it did in the world of Harry Potter. All she would have to do was raise her wand, recite a spell or two, and voila! Everything would be instantly packed and organized. No physical exertion needed. 

Too bad reality was disappointing and she actually had to do the work herself.

What a scam.

After the first ten boxes, Yeri was so over the whole “moving” thing.

Muscles sore and exhausted, the tired girl plopped down on her mattress and sighed in content, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of her new bed. After a seemingly endless day of constantly moving boxes and questioning her life decisions, she was finally done.

Or so she thought until she turned her head to the side and saw the multiple stacks of boxes that she brought in throughout the day. The poor girl couldn’t help but groan at the sight. She still had to unpack everything so she wasn’t _quite_ done yet even though she oh so desperately wanted to be.

Why did life have to be so cruel?

"I really need to stop buying everything I see" sighed Yeri as she shook a fist at herself. Thoughts of cracking open a few boxes, pulling out stuff, and organizing them passed through her mind, but it was already late in the evening and all she really wanted to do was knock out. 

“I’ll do it tomorrow,” she told herself, knowing full well that she probably wouldn’t. But it felt good to say it out loud. Maybe doing so would magically increase the chances of her actually doing it.

Yeri closed her eyes and stretched out her limbs, legs dangling off the side of the bed, bones creaking as she yawned. She didn’t remember her bones creaking that much when she was younger. Was this what getting old felt like? Because if so, she was not looking forward to it. 

Sleep was on her mind when a thought suddenly hit her. How could she have forgotten to do one of the most important things any girl her age could do after performing any sort of strenuous activity?

She still needed to shower!

Yeri may have been lazy but she wasn’t gross. All the dust and sweat on her body needed to be wiped off ASAP. Plus she really wanted an excuse to use her new glitter bath bomb that Ariana Grande released a few weeks back. There was no way she was going to let it go to waste, especially after staying up really late just to have a chance to buy it when it was first released. If it wasn’t for the gross, overpriced energy drink she chugged an hour before the bath bomb was released, she would have missed out because it sold out in under five minutes. Lady luck was on her side that night.

But even knowing this, a part of her mind told her that it would be okay to let it slide this once. That nobody would know or find out about her sin and judge her harshly for it. 

It seemed tempting. She could just sleep and take a shower right when she woke up. Nobody would know except her.

But Yeri couldn’t do it. The mere thought of it made her shake her head in disgust. She needed to wipe off all the dust and sweat from all the moving around she did throughout the day. Going to sleep like that was sure to be bad for her skin. The last thing she needed in life was a big fat zit on her forehead. 

The company hired muscle to move the girls’ furniture and other large items first, but when it came to their personal items, the movers were nowhere to be found. Yeri went with Joy on a run to get some lunch and when they came back, the movers were gone. It was like they vanished into thin air.

When Yeri asked her manager where the movers went, he told her they left. “Security purposes” her manager answered stiffly after she asked him why the girls had to move all the boxes containing their personal items themselves. 

The reason didn’t make sense to Yeri. If security really was an issue, why did the company hire moving help at all? It would have been easy for the workers to whip out their cell phones and take a few unflattering pictures of the girls to sell to those sleazy tabloids and make some extra cash. Or steal some of their stuff and sell it on the black market. To her the reason the company gave just sounded like an excuse to save some money despite the group being widely successful. And it probably was. 

But whatever. On the bright side, she was able to get a workout from all the physical activity she had to do. That was a plus. Who knows. Maybe she got strong enough during the week that she could pick her unnies up and swing them around without any trouble. 

Yeri yawned as she rolled off her bed and forced herself to stand up despite feeling tired. Her body wasn’t going to clean itself. 

She just hoped that nobody was using the shower at this hour. The last thing she wanted was to wait for an hour while one of the other members took an unnecessarily long shower doing god know’s what.

 

* * *

 

After taking a nice refreshing shower and blow drying her hair so that she wouldn’t get her pillows and sheets wet, Yeri made herself comfortable in her bed. 

All was right in the world. She was squeaky clean, smelled like a million bucks, and felt good wearing some cute pink silk pajamas that she bought a few weeks back. 

Plus she had her own room; a luxury she didn’t expect to get until she got older.

Life was great. 

It would be better if she had an eighty inch TV mounted on the wall, but no. That wasn’t the case. Maybe the group could get a CF deal with LG and the company, feeling ever so generous for having such talented and amazing ladies represent their brand, would give Red Velvet a free TV. Or five. Whatever worked for them.

But until she got settled in, getting a TV would have to wait. It was a pain just lugging her other stuff around. Yeri didn't even want to think about trying to haul a TV that was twice her size. She may have had some muscle, but her body was screaming for rest and, unless she wanted to break in half and die, she needed to listen.

Were there even TV mounts that supported screens that huge? Yeri didn't know. She may have been the group’s resident technological expert, but she didn’t really know much about TVs. That was something she needed to look into. Maybe she could take a trip to the closest electronics store and ask a professional about it.

Actually that would probably be a bad idea because the public had the eyes of a hawk and within minutes there would be a crowd of people asking her to sign their phones, boobs, first born child, and the like. What was supposed to be a short visit to the store would end up becoming an impromptu fan meet and nothing would get accomplished. Not to mention her manager would probably blow up her phone and give her an hour long lecture about how she should be more discreet in public and not draw so much attention to herself, blah, blah, blah.

The whole thing sounded like a pain so that plan was thrown in the trash bin in her brain along with other things better off forgotten. She didn’t need any more headaches in life. Being an idol with such a heavy workload and so many rules imposed upon her was stressful enough.

As if under a spell, her hand automatically began to reach for the device. If she just unlocked her phone, typed in a few key words and did a quick search, she would find the answer to her question. It wasn't rocket science. 

Right when she wrapped her fingers around the phone, she brought it up to her face and unlocked it. All she needed to do was press down on the internet browser to get started. Her finger hovered over the icon for a moment before sighing and locking her phone.

_No I need to sleep._

Finding the answer to that mystery would have to wait. She really needed some sleep. It was already late and even if Yeri told herself that doing a search would take a few minutes, she knew that it would end up being much, much longer. Another random question would pop up in her mind and she would spend more time searching for the answer to that question. The cycle would continue on and on until the sun rose.

Determined to not let that happen Yeri took the phone and set it face down on the nightstand next to her bed and told herself to go to sleep. She had the rest of her life to waste time looking up the answers to random questions.

The maknae stared at the ceiling for a few moments, silently hoping that doing so would somehow instantly make her eyes feel heavy and cause her to drift of into dreamland where anything was possible.

When it didn't happen, she groaned while turning over so that she was lying on her stomach, and buried her face into the pillow.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The only thing she could hear was the faint hum of the washing machine down the hall. 

Typical Irene. Already getting started on the laundry even though they barely just moved into the place.

Other than that, it was dead silent.

The room may have belonged to her, but it didn't really feel like it was _hers_ yet. It was too bare. Smelled too new. 

But most importantly, it didn’t have Joy.

At the old dorm, Yeri got used to hearing Joy’s giggles throughout the night. She’d tell the older girl to shut up and go to sleep, but Joy would always do the opposite of what she said just to mess with her. One time Joy pulled out a megaphone from out of nowhere and talked into it. Both of them got a scolding from Irene afterwards even though Yeri didn’t do anything. She tried to explain but Irene wasn’t having it. She was guilty by association.

If the girls weren’t too tired from the day, they would stay up late talking about everything and anything. Sometimes they’d eat snacks and watch random videos on YouTube together. Other times they’d just cuddle and enjoy each other’s company.

But now that they had their own respective rooms, she was all by herself.

It was different. Foreign. The last time she had a room all to herself was when she was an only child, but that was ages ago. 

She felt so....alone.

Needless to say, not having Joy’s presence around felt weird. 

No that word wasn’t quite right. 

It felt wrong. 

It felt wrong not to feel the other girl’s warmth that provided more comfort than any plushie or pillow of hers could.

It felt wrong not to her arms wrapped around her waist or hear her mumble nonsense in her sleep.

It felt wrong not to whisper “good night” into Joy’s neck and give her a good night kiss on each cheek, something Yeri resisted doing at first because it embarrassed the hell out of her, but eventually gave in because she could never say no to Joy no matter how hard she tried. 

Everything was wrong. Unnatural. Backwards. Out of place. 

But what could she do? Go to Joy’s room and ask to sleep over there? 

There was no way Yeri was going to do that. Her pride wouldn’t allow it. The older girl would have a field day making fun of her and would never let it go.

She could already visualize the smirk on Joy’s face and what she’d say. “Missed me too much huh?” 

Yeri huffed. She wasn’t going to give in. She was a strong, independent woman who didn’t need to rely on anyone to help her get a good night’s rest. She was fully capable of doing it herself.

The logical part of her brain told her that sleeping alone was something she had to get used to. It was bound to happen sooner or later at some point. She didn’t think it would happen so soon, but life was always full of surprises; both good and bad.

The tired girl pulled the covers over her head and laid on her side, back facing towards the door. She scooted closer to the edge of the mattress out of habit, leaving enough room for another person until she realized what she was doing.

There was no reason for her to do that anymore.

Old habits really did die hard it seemed.

Having a lot of room to move around would be another thing that she’d have to get used to.

She was totally fine with the extra amount of space she had on the bed. At least now she’d have enough room for all her plushies and extra pillows instead of shoving them all in her closet.

Or so she kept telling herself. Maybe if she repeated it enough times in her heart, she’d start believing it. 

Yeri closed her eyes and started counting sheep in her head. It was a technique that she never tried before and honestly thought it was stupid, but it was worth a shot. If she wanted to be in a somewhat coherent state of mind the next day, she needed to go to sleep.

Those boxes weren’t going to unpack themselves 

Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I wanted to get some writing in this year and figured I’d make a JoyRi two shot. They deserve all the love in the world~ 
> 
> I know this kinda ended on an angsty note but....just remember that it’s the first chapter. xD 
> 
> Even though this story is not going to be long, I still hope you enjoy it. Thank you for taking the time to read. =]


End file.
